Across Time
by PearlBlue5
Summary: Kagome's POV. Kagome's mom is concerned about her future. She puts down a rule,Kagome will finish her education before she can go to the feudal era again. the proper chapter 5 is up. sorry for putting up the wrong chapter!
1. Chapter 1 PROLOGUE

**I know really bad of me to start a story when I haven't finished the first one. I will finish it eventually. Key word eventually. LOL sorry. This one I think I will finish. I hope. Come on I can do it**

I heard birds chirping in the distance and smiled. Stepping out of my house I waved good-bye to Mom, Grandpa and Sota. **(A/N I think thatz how u spell the name sorry if it's wrong.) **I like the Feudal Era, but not as much as home.

I walk on forward and see my friends by the stairs. **(A/N crap. I forgot their names. It's emi something and something. I remember hojo. Please someone review and tell me their names.) **"You guys didn't have to wait for me. I would have caught up," I say smiling brightly.

"You've been sick for sooo long we were just concerned," Hojo says deeply concerned.

I smile. I have very good friends on both sides of the well. "Thanks guys. Let's go," I sat cheerfully.

We walk through the gate and see the big white building. It has been too long. I stop and wait for a while, absorbing it all in. I'm going to stay in this world for a little bit longer I decide.

I enter first period. "It's been long time hasn't it Higurashi. Take a seat next to Hojo. You've missed a lot. I suggest you borrow notes and catch up," The sensei cautions me.

I nod in agreement and take my seat. The class seems so hard. I write every word down as notes and don't understand a thing. This is soo much. Maybe I will leave sooner to the Feudal Era. Finally the morning gets over. I run up to Hojo and the others.

"Can I borrow your notes?" I ask desperately. "I'm completely lost."

"I'll help you Kagome. We will meet after school today. Remember this time," Hojo adds smiling. Then he turns around to get his bike and go home for lunch.

"Thank-you," I say.

"He is so nice. You are very lucky. But when do you plan to tell him you have a boyfriend," Emi asks.

"I..uhhh well he isn't really my boyfriend." I manage caught by surprise.

The afternoon whizzes by just as the morning. Before I know it I am in the library with Hojo. He gets straight to work explaining to me what I missed in math. Then giving me photocopies of his notes. Then moving on to English, Geography, History, Japanese and every other subject I missed.

"Thank-you so much Hojo," I say bowing deeply full of gratefulness.

Then I hear a small tap at the window we both turn. A white haired man in a bright red outfit **(A/N I forgot what it was called :P. so it is now called the "outfit". LMAO) **is hanging outside the window waving.

"Oh my what is that man doing he needs help!" Hojo becomes alert quickly and goes to the window to help him.

"Uhh…um… Hojo I think he will be fine. He is probably part of the window cleaning crew. A new member. I mean worker. New," I try lying quickly, but am too nervous.

"Kagome are you okay. You shouldn't over stress yourself with a stranger you could get sick again. You already have a lot of work to catch up on. Here take these radishes. Blend them and they make a very healthy shake. You should take every good care of your health," Hojo says handing me a bag of pink radishes.

"Thank-you Hojo. You better get going it is getting late sorry for holding you back."

"No need to worry. You better get home soon to. Should I walk you?"

"No, I'll be fine. Thank-you." I say hoping Hojo will finally leave ignoring Inuyasha at the window. Soon as we walks out of the room I dart to the window fast and open it.

"Who was he?" Inuaysha inquires.

"Hojo. Now why did you come here? You know it is dangerous," I ask genuinely afraid someone saw him.

"You always say that. But nothing big ever happens. You're world is very boring. Your mother said you were still at school. I was tired of waiting so I came. I didn't know you were 'busy'," Inuyasha mocked.

"Inuyasha! Osuwari!!" **(A/N I prefer the Japanese for that. And I remembered it. YEAH!!) **


	2. Chapter 2

Okay sooo. Now they made it home and are sitting in Kagome's family room. And Inuyasha is messing with the cat.

"Kagome we need to look for the rest of the shards. Naraku is still out there you know," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I know Inuyasha, but as a mother I am very concerned about Kagome's future. She needs to stay back a little bit longer catch up on work and get into a good high school at least. The applications are due soon have you started Kagome?" My mother explained and inquired.

"Yes, Mom I started. I'm applying for 5. I'm done 2. As for catching up I'm completing the homework. Thanks to Hojo I actually **understand **what I missed," I reflected and it was all the truth. The past 4 days I was in my world I was catching up quite quickly.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha you will just have to go back without Kagome this time." The way Mom stated it there was no denying it or pleading. It was the only answer. I sensed this, but Inuyasha did not.

"Shippo really misses you Kagome. You are the only one who can sense the shards. We need your miko powers," Inuyasha persuaded on.

"I'm not the only one.." I started regretting it the moment I said it. It was the truth. A truth I hated. "There is always…..Kikyo." I couldn't look up. Not out of embarrassment, but out of fear he would be happy to hear it.

I look up slowly. My mother seems to not be affected.

"Inuyasha, maybe you should listen to Kagome. Give her some air. This is an important time for Kagome and I think she needs to be in this time for it," I can't believe what she is saying. I stare at her in disbelief.

I slowly direct my gaze at Inuyasha he seems disappointed.

"Dinner is served." Sota screams in, carrying a steaming dish. I envy his life. It is so simple. No reincarnations. No demons, expect Inuyasha (but he is only half). No time travel. No high school application jams. No heavy workload.

Dinner is eaten in silence. Mom realizes something is wrong and lets Inuyasha and I be excused early. We talk outside of the house.

"Inuyasha, I.. I'm sorry. I want to go back," I said hoping to make it better.

"I know. You can't. Try to catch up fast. Come back soon." He seems so cold, but I know he's just trying to hide his feelings. Why is he disappointed? He is normally so happy to be with Kikyo. Besides I shouldn't go back. It is not my time to mess with. With that to say he slides the door to the well house. I suddenly realize we walked to the door of it subconsciously. In a second he is gone. Five hundred years in the past. Now I stand here. In a world where he doesn't exist. For the first time in my life I feel alone. I know for sure he won't come back now. My knees feel weak. I lean my back against the wooden well house door. And sink to the floor. Sobbing. I love him. I love him. But somehow I never can fit him into my life. Only if life were different. I was born then. Or he was born now. I hate time. Filled with new anger I walked home.

Entering the house no one spoke a word of why I was alone. I ran into my room. Using the anger I worked extremely hard. I will come back soon. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**it is getting sad. Sorry bout that. But I love sad things. It is a sweet story though. Love across time. I forgot to add the disclaimer so here it is:**

**disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, it's characters, it's story, plot, and any of the other good stuff I want to. Sad I knoe but tru**

It has been two months since I've seen Inuyasha. I seem to be catching up everyday, but then more work comes. I sigh. It is another perfect weekend. I'm locked inside. The birds are chirping, the sky is blue and flowers keep blooming. I hear a knock at the door. Quickly seating myself pretending to work I respond "Yes?"

"Sorry, to disturb you I know you busy Kagome. It is me Hojo," he said full of regret.

Hojo is way to nice. I smile and open the door. "You weren't troubling me. Don't worry," I reply.

"I know you are busy, but some kids from our class are going to a party. It is quite large. The invitations were handed out after you went home rushing to do your work. I admire the effort you put towards it. Don't you want a break?" Hojo asked so sweetly.

I want go, but I fee as if I am betraying my promise. If I got to the party won't I waste time. Then again, things are a little bit calmer now. Mom won't let me go back until summer so I can go. "I don't know Hojo. I made a promise to finish my work as soon as possible. If I get ahead I can leave school early in the summer," I say no thinking it through.

"But for what?" Hojo asked confused.

"Ohh….to go abroad," I said of the top of my head lying. "My cousins live abroad. I haven't seen them in a while."

"They can wait Kagome. You have already caught up with schoolwork. It won't be that hard to get ahead in June." **(A/N schools in Japan end in April or June?) ** "I already asked your mom. She said yes."

"She did?" I asked surprised. "Well then sure." I stop myself and get up. What have I done?

"Get ready soon Kagome. The party is tonight at 7." Hojo answers, getting up to leave.

"SEVEN???" I exclaim. Looking at the clock I only have an hour. I haven't been in a "presentable" state in a while. I was just "okay" to go to school. I push Hojo out of the room. Scratching my head I think. "I have a good pink sweater. Should I wear that? Maybe it is too plain. What kind of party is this? Formal?" I feel so lost, but am enjoying being a self-absorbed teenager again. The feeling comforts me.

I swing the door to my door open again. "Hojo?"

"Yes?" he responds promptly, popping his head around from the corner.

"What kind of party is this?"

"Uhh here is the invitation card for you?" He hands it over.

It isn't formal, but printed. "The party is held by Kyoko Uchiha?" I can't believe it.

"Yes, I know. She never invites 'us'. That is why I insisted we go," Hojo says agreeing with my excitement and feeding it.

"I better get ready. I'll be down in an hour," I smile turning back into my room.

I pick out dark blue jeans faded in the centre. I put a wide white belt beside it. I chose a long tight top. Written on it is "Who cares?". Then I take a small mini denim jacket and lay it all on the bed. It should do. I want to be in with the fashion and look cool. I grab a towel and head to the bathroom.

After the shower I feel refreshed. I glance at the clock. Good it was quick. It is only 6:30. In five minutes I wear my clothes. Then I take the brush to my hair. Combing gentle going through every knot. Should I leave it open?

"Mom?" I ask going down stairs. "Should I leave my hair open?"

"Wow, Kagome you look…nice," Hojo says speechless.

"Umm thank-you.,"

"Oh honey, I think open is fine just brush it well," my mom responds and I run back up stairs.

After ten minutes of brushing, I pick out accessories and shoes. "How do I look Hojo?" I ask to make sure I'm acceptable.

"Beautiful," he says smiling and blushing slightly. I smile and blush back.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is when it will get interesting. Just sit back and relax. And maybe could u please. R&R. I don't ask for much. PLEASE!!!!! Okay I'll stop.**

"Hojo?" I ask once we're outside.

"Yes?" he promptly responded.

"How are we going to get there?" I ask afraid that I have to walk the whole way.

"Oh, you were ill you might not know the New Year got over and I turned 16 two months after," he said gleefully.

"You drive?" I exclaimed. He nodded and I shot up with joy. "What do you drive?" I asked. I haven't sat in a car in the longest time.

"Nothing fancy, just a simple sedan. It's a Toyota Corolla. **(A/N I have that same car. Toyota rocks!!!) **

I sit in the car and we have a pleasant quiet drive to Uchiha-san's house.

at the house

We walk up to the door of the mansion. I can hear loud club music from the outside. The house windows show rays of coloured lights. My hands are sweaty. Hojo knocks on the door.

It swings open. A dignified man opens the door, but his attire doesn't match his attitude. He is wearing denim jeans and a neon t-shirt. He seemed to hate his outfit.

"You are here for this jungle I suppose?" The man asked with a heavy British accent.

We nodded in unison.

"I'll call the little miss." He then promptly turned around and whispered to the kid next to him. Like a rumour through a busy school it spread through the crowd. In a matter of seconds Kyoko was at the door flustered and mad. What the man had whispered I could only wish to know.

"James! If someone is at the door for me just ring," She seemed annoyed and you could tell he was her butler with that.

I cough. She turned to us.

"Ahh nice of you to come Hojo and….you," she smiles a fake smile. She ushers us into the loud crowd. Then gathers us together at the back room. "I have stars from abroad. My friends cancelled on me. You are my back ups. You better not screw up on me or that is it. Understand?" Such a nice greeting I think. "Now go have fun. Tell everyone how nice I am."

With that she disappears. Hojo walks into the crowd. I walk in after, but I lose him. I stay back and worry. Tonight was going to be my only night of fun. I might as well enjoy it. I should have fun. I broke into a dance like the kids around me.

I didn't last long. My head started spinning. I was dizzy. I walk out to the edges of the room. I admire even in the dark the Victorian interior of the ballroom. I find a door after stumbling in the dark. Pushing it I enter the grand hall. It was empty.

I look at the clean porcelain tile floors. How they clink to each step. The smell of the room was like in the Feudal Era. Smell of adventure and fresh clean air. The two mahogany spiral stairs in the centre took up the room. They had amazing presence. I spun around in circles like a little circle lost in a castle.

I hear the rattle of a door. I run quickly under the stairs. The door slid open. I peek over to see. I see a boy. I peep again. He looks just as amazed as I was. I decide to confront him. Slowly I get up from under the stairs and stand in the moonlight coming from the window above the stairs.

"Hi, sorry am I not supposed to be in here?" I ask quietly.

"I don't know. This isn't my place. It's Kyoko-chan's."

I gasp at his simple way of calling her. He must be related.

"How do you know Kyoko-san?" It feels strange to call her so informally.

"I should be asking you that." He smiles. I walk closer. He seems so rude. The closer I walk I realize he is taller than me.

"I know her through school. She is…..a…..," I stop. She told me I was here to fill in her friends. But I know nothing about her.

"You mean friend. Yeah, I know Kyoko –chan she probably had friends back fire. Saying that would ruining her rep. Where did she get you from?"

His rudeness takes me aback. "I know her from school." I walk up so I am now 1 metre away. There is something about him that makes my blood boil. Something familiar. "Who are you?"

"Guess you deserve to know. I am Tai, Hiroshi. I am Kyko-san's cousin. You are?" His way of asking wasn't rude, but yet he was so blunt it shocked me.

"I am Higarashi, Kagome. I go to Kyoko-san's school. I'm in her class."

"It is a pity you are her next victim. She is quiet mean to her so-called friends. Good Luck," He smiled deeply and turned away.

I notice. There, at that moment. The moonlight hits him fully. HIS HAIR! It is short in the normal fashion but it is that same silvery colour.

"Wait," I call hoping he turns back. I look straight at his eyes. They have that amber glow. The amber seems dull though. IT almost gives the illusion of hazel. He looked like a normal boy from far, but who is he?

**ooooOoooOOoooOOOOOOOO who is he? Lol. K this new guys part. He's kinda rude and blunt. Might be cuz he's rich too. And his name Hiroshi – means generous. Which he kinda isn't at this point. The story is just getting good. Tune in next time. On like I dunno when. R&R please**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha Feudal Fairy Tale characters.**

**Last time on Across Time we met Hiroshi. Who is he? Why does he have silver hair and amber eyes? What is his story? Read to find out. R&R please. Au revoir et enjoy!**

**SOO SORRY FOR PUTTING THE WRONG CHAPTER UP BE4. FOR MY CONFUSED READERS that was my other story:P. sorry.**

"Why are you staring at me?" I get jolted back into the real world.

I was having so much fun getting lost in Hiroshi eyes. They reminded me of…of… I broke into tears. Uncontrollably. I fell to my knees. This must look so childish I thought. I don't even know him, but I'm crying.

"Ahhh! Uhhh. Stop. Please stop crying. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just. Uhh. What did I do?"

I stop for a second and look up. He gave in when a girl started crying too. I stop, wipe my eyes and feel extremely childish. "Gomen." I bow deeply.

"What did you do that for?!?!?!?!?" He said furiously. " I demand and deserve an explanation!"

"It is just….just…that you remind me of someone."

"Me? You sure?" He asked unsure checking to see if there was anyone else she was speaking to. "I'm the only one in my class with _natural_ silver hair. My eyes are damn yellow. Whose eyes are yellow? No one. Whoever I remind you of was one freak."

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself." I smile and stand up straight again.

"Ahh I see you to have met…..K..Kagome-chan. I've been looking for Hojo-kun so I could introduce him to Hiroshi. I'm sure they would get along wonderfully. Would you manage that for me?" Kyoko waltzes in the room saying. She fills the empty room with the noise of ten thousand people. I nod and walk to the door.

"You shouldn't treat her like a slave, Kyoko. I'll get Hojo-kun. She just had an emotional break down." He walks to the door faster than do and opens it with such force I get scared.

"Tempered one isn't he?" Kyoko says after a long pause.

I smile and nod.

"He's got a liking of you so quickly. Sad, means you're under his protection. Guess I will just have to find a new toy," Kyoko sighs sadly and waltzes out of the room.

'Toy'? Rich people have too much time on their hands to treat people as 'toys'. I stand there shocked for a moment.

I walk back out of the Grand hall. A burst of noise hits my ears. They ring in extreme pain. I hop through the crowd. Suddenly I bump into this table. I look at it, full of expensive food and drinks. On the other end of the table I see Hojo. He is hanging out with these guys. He seems lost though. I smile.

Slowly I make my way to the other side. Then I tap Hojo's shoulder. "Kagome! I thought you got lost. I was worried."

"Hojo you're making me seem like a child."

"Sorry Kagome, it is just you haven't been out much and I'm afraid you might forget," he whispers. He doesn't need to complete it and I know he won't.

"We can go home now." I say. It has been a long night for me, a boring yet strange long night.

"Did you see Kyoko-san?" asked Hojo before we headed out of the crowd.

"Yes, why?" I say looking for an exit.

"Well, I've heard she's looking for me," Hojo said also looking for an exit.

"Oh, right. I can't believe I forgot. She wants you to meet….." my voice drifts off. I picture him in my head. Another name keeps popping up. "Her cousin." I say quickly trying to turn Hojo's worried face to a smile.

"I better meet him first then. Is that okay?" He smiles and asks so politely.

"I don't mind."

Again we go into the crowd. Hearing news about Kyoko-san. It seems like and endless search in this wild party. I always thought rich people were respectable. Not WILD.

"Kyoko-san!!" Hojo yells loudly. I site her and wave too. We push ourselves over to where she is. Talking to high class people of course.

"Oh hello Hojo-kun and your…your…girlfriend," she hesitantly smiles to her "friends".

"You wanted Hojo-kun to meet your cousin." I intervene to jog her memory and get this over with.

"Oh yes of course," She smiles. "Hojo-kun I'm sure you'll get along fine with him. He's very….unique." The turning her back from us she creams " HIROSHI!!!!!!!" Very odd I think.

Suddenly the silver haired boy appears. He's swift on his feet too! I turn away. I will not cry if I don't look at him right?

They began to talk. I decided to go chat away for a while.

**YEAH!! I just realized my plan for this story is very vague. Hope all goes well. R&R please. I have a lot of spelling mistakes and grammatical errors I'm sorry. I am a very careless typer. SORRY!! **


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. Finally at chapter 6! The story starts to take motion. I'm sorry that my grammar and spelling is so bad. I make soo many typing mistakes. Trying to fix that up. If the voice of the story is different please forgive me. I'm writing several different things right now. Including more fanfic. Plus some personal stories. Which somehow I never end. So please forgive me for the late updates.

The party seemed wild. It didn't matter if I wasn't wild with them. It was good to just be out. The loud music. The noise. I slowly floated back into my memories. I could see Sango hitting Miroku on the head for think those thoughts again. Shippo doings his little fox demon magic. I saw Kaede and the villagers. A smile came across my face.

I finally saw him. But it wasn't him. The moment he came in my head there wasn't a slideshow of memories instead I saw Hiroshi. I blinked quickly a few times and stared at the floor. How could he impact me so much? I only knew him for a few seconds. But I knew that the resemblance was uncanny.

A voice inside me screamed "_Inuyasha!" _. I felt my knees weaken. I grabbed hold of the wall and leaned.

"Kagome!" Hojo exclaimed with great concern building in his voice. "Don't tell me your health is failing again??" he asked.

This made me smile. He never knew my health never failed before. "Yes, yes I'm fine. Sorry to make you worry. Could I go home now though?" I asked hoping it wasn't too much. "Sorry Kyoko-chan I hope you had a great birthday." I said it just so I didn't forget my manners and insult my mother.

"Yes, of course…Kagome was it?" replied Kyoko. She was so out of it. The rest fo the world didn't matter to her. I let it go.

"Yes, " I said a bit annoyed. Hojo then helped me out. When we reached the door. Hiroshi ran up to us.

"Kagome-san," he says. I am surprised he didn't say "chan" bluntly. I guess he does have SOME manners.

"Yes," I respond.

"Kyoko-chan is that way ignore it and Hojo-kun, take care of her," he says winking.

Hojo blushes red. And takes me out. I can't help but smile. Hiroshi seems nice. Maybe we should be friends.

After we get in the car and start driving I ask "Hojo-kun did you like Hiroshi-san?"

"He was very nice wasn't he Kagome?" Hojo says all happy and starts blushing. He's still thinking of the last comment.

"Yes, I think we should get to know him better," I say this because he reminds me of him. I want to know more. Then it hits me. The whole reason I haven't been out. "Neve mind," I say quietly. "I need to study."

"We could study together. Tutor Tai-chan. He isn't the best student. Kyoko-san boats he is the best fencer. He could never learn well though. Since he isn't a very good student," Hojo says. I know he's just trying to get me out. Is it because he likes me? Or is it because he truly want to help Hiroshi.

"I guess… it could be okay," I say trying to smile. It might cheer up Hojo. It's so funny how he's always so serious about everything. So focused.

By the time we reach home we have decided I will call of Hiroshi. I will set up a date for the first tutoring. Both Hojo and I will do.

Yeah!! Next chapter to look forward too is The first tutoring session. Please Review!! And I think feedback is important to improving the quality of my work. So pleas review. So some questions to ponder upon while awaiting chapter 7.

**Hiroshi a bad student? Is this related to how Inuyasha can never be focused ( always fidgets)? Is this another similarity between the two?**

**Will Kagome catch up with her studies even with the tutoring?**

**Does everyone thing Hojo and Kagome are an item?**

**Hopefully I will can answer them soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

I lie on my bed and sigh. What an exciting night. I get up and wash my face. I plan to sleep right now and wake up early. Then I can start studying early in the morning.

The bird start chirping. The sun is rising. It is such a beautiful morning. I open up each textbook. I finish the chapter reviews. I am ahead of class. I am now studying fro the exams. I write down a few things and notes to cover when tutoring. I decide not to call now it's too early. Instead I find myself staring at the number. I open the window and look out at the sky. I wonder what Inuyasha is doing right now.

Slowly my eyelids begin to shut. My body feels weak again. I decide to nap. Just a little. My mind wanders. The sleep is short but welcomed.

When I wake up I realize the time. "Ahh…." I yell. It is already 11:30 am. I wake up at 6:00am. I wonder if I had been called for breakfast. I feel very hungry. I decide to go down for some food. I slowly creep down the stairs. Opening the fridge I look for leftovers.

"There is an onigiri I baked for you on the table," a familiar voice says.

"Mom?" I ask turning to face the voice's owner.

"I saw you sleeping I decided that I'd let you sleep. You've been working so hard lately. I decided to let you sleep in. I made a lot of onigiris for you to eat when you got up. Help yourself," Mrs. Higurashi said in her usual kindness.

I began to hog the onigiris. I was starving. I swear I could a dragon.

"Kagome…I am proud of you." I smile up at my mother's words. I clean my mouth and hug her. "I was worried about you in the Feudal Era. I know you love him and want to go back to Inuyasha. But I am concerned about your future. You future is my future. I love you."

She begins to cry. I hug her tighter and say "I love you Mom no matter what. I always will." Then wiping our tears I go back to my onigiris. After a long comfortable silence I say, "Mom, Hojo and I are planning to tutor Tai, Hiroshi."

"Tai, Hiroshi?" my mom asks.

"Yes, Uchiha, Kyoko's cousin. He is not the best student according to her. I am going to call him now. What do you think?" I say hoping she'll love the idea. She usually loves my ideas.

"I love it Kagome!!" she says hugging me once more. "Your first tutoring session can be here!! It has been a while since we've had guests!!"

I smile and go upstairs to call while watching my mom plan out an unofficial event.

I dial the number slowly. The ring is long. I get nervous what if he doesn't pick up. I swallow my thick spit and breath deeply.

"Moshi Moshi" a deep male voice says.

"Moshi Moshi, I would like to speak to Hiroshi-san," I say trying to be calm. I guess this is a butler.

"May I know who is addressing him?" the man speaks formally.

"Hi..Higurashi, K..Kagome," I manage. This can't be a butler.

"I see. Hmm… oh yess one second please," the voice said. It seemed the person had found my name suspicious. I hit my head.

"Shi-Chan!!!!!!!!!!!!," the voice yelled. I gasp at the informal way of saying his name. This person must know him better than a butler would.

"Moshi Moshi Kagome-san," Hiroshi's voice comes on the phone.

"Whom did I just speak with?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Why do you ask such a thing? Did you call me just for this?" Hiroshi says bluntly. I guess he is blunt.

"No I didn't! I have better things to do! Hojo and I were thinking. Kyoko-san told us you weren't the 'best' student. We wanted to tutor you."

"He mentioned it when we met. Very serious guy, Hojo. I like him. I said sure. But he never said when."

"That is why I am calling. When do you want to meet?"

"Today is fine. But Where?"

"My place. It is the Higurashi Shrine. Hojo said he was free anytime so I'll just tell him the meeting time."

The conversation went on. In the end we decided everything. Hiroshi-san said he needed most help in History, Math and Plant Science. History was my strength. Hojo was good at Math and his family owned a pharmacy. The herbs cured illnesses and thus Hojo was strong in Plant Sciences. My Feudal Era knowledge also helped. Tutoring seemed fun to me. .

"Kagome-san before we hang up I just want to say it was my dad who picked up."

I gasp, but the dial tone starts. I feel embarrassed and blush.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dun own InuYasha. Very sad.

Now let the show go on!!

I prepared myself with a pile of textbooks. And an old book bag full of notes that Hiroshi could use to study with and could take home. I always liked packing things. It reminded me of my trips to the Feudal Era.

Before long I hear a doorbell. Rushing down I open the door. Hojo is here!

"Kagome-san, I'm here early just in case Hiroshi decides to come early, " Hojo says.

I smile. "Konnichiwa Hojo-kun," I smile again and show him all the snacks my mother made. "She kinda went insane."

"Yes, I suppose so. I brought my Math notes and my Science book. I also have a catalogue of information our family pharmacy gives. It is very informative. According to it, Kagome you should have a toad liver shake daily to keep your illness away for life," Hojo states concerned about me again.

I don't know how I wound up knowing one of the coolest guys in school. I don't even know how he became cool. He seems so quirky.

I smile at his statement hiding my disgust.

We sit down at my low table cross-legged. I open up my notes and we compare. We eat chips and wait in silence.

After a long wait my mother opens the door. "Kagome!" she yells. Both Hojo and I dash to the door.

There stands Hiroshi, wearing casual clothing nothing to rich kid looking. He is wearing a bright red t-shirt and jeans. I begin to see it again. For some reason the sunlight falls on Hiroshi as it did once on Inuyasha when he was in the human world, on top of that half-constructed building in the morning. He looked heroic. His eyes had that same glint.

Hojo greeted him and led him to the table. I walked over in a trance. My eyes were swelling up with tears. I remember the way Inuyasha and me said good-bye. Right now he was probably with Kikyo. He probably had forgotten who I was. All the times we fought Naraku. How I saved his life and he did mine. I saw Shippo playing around and Inuyahsa separating from the group because of Kikyo. What was I doing here? They needed me there!

Hojo began reading text that Hiroshi pointed out caused him to fail three tests. "Herbal medicine. Herbal medicine is medicine derived from herbs and plants." Hojo started.

Why am I sitting here when I could be asking a teacher on a weekend for extra work to get ahead. I just had to wait for exams. I could be out of here. Then through the well and on his back. With Inuyasha. With Sango and Miroku. With Shippo and all the adevtnures. I was happy there. Am I happy here? Do I belong in this time?

"The chemical properties of the plant extracts are what causes the cure. Sometimes these extracts make the drugs you and I use today. So that really means that herbal medicine is what they used before drugs. It was harder. They had to make the drug really. They had memorize what was needed to cure what. Instead of going to a stor-"

"Is Kagome okay?" Hiroshi pondered looking up from the Plant science book. He wasn't paying attention to the book. He had been tapping his finger on the desk.

I looked up and came to reality. Then I realized I was crying again. I wiped y tears. I can tutor Hiroshi-san and get ahead. Tomorrow I will go to school and talk to Sensei. I will get even more ahead of class. I will get the next months assignments! I can even ask to write exams early. I can do it!

I look up and say. "I'm, fine. Hojo please continue. Or should be show him the medicine chart?" I say smiling.

Hojo and I hold up the chart. "We made a chart to help you learn what herbs make what medicine," I smile. This was easy for me. I remember learning this just before leaving to the Feudal Era it helped me cure Inuyasha's careless wounds. He was always getting in trouble.

"You mean if I learn this I can treat my own wounds?" Hiroshi asked bored.

"Sort of……" replied Hojo afraid he would do something reckless.

The tutoring session continued with me not looking in Hiroshi's eyes. He seemed enever to listen to caution or a lesson fully. He looked for shortcuts all the time. And what struck me most strange was he kept saying "Feh."

At the end of the session my mom thanked Hiroshi for coming. Just before he left he said. "Hojo you should take Kagome out for a nice date now that I'm out of your hair." He winked again. He went to close the door.

I held it open. Anger engulfed me. He was so assuming and arrogant. He was augh. Hard to explain. He made me feel just like Inuyasha made me feel. "Hiroshi! We are not a together. I am not dating Hojo-kun we are just friends. JUST FRIENDS! I feel nothing for him!"

Of course my mom knew this and was no surprised, but shocked I raised my voice. Hojo looked dejected. Hirsho just smirked and said "Keh. Stop denying what's in front of you woman."

"My name is Kagome! Say it Kagome!" at that moment I could no longer see anything. I felt blind. I had the strangest dèja vu feeling like I had told someone to say this before. I had told Inuyasha. I felt mad and I could no longer see Hojo. I could no longer see Mom. I could only she Hiroshi infront of me. I could see the trees and green hills of the Feudal Era behind him. I saw him grow up so he looked just as Inuyasha. As if my wish had come true. Inuyasha had been born in my time. We were no longer separated by time.

In a flash I noticed the blue beaded necklace around his neck. I stomped my foot on the floor. "Inuyasha OSU-WA-RI!"

**What wrong with Kagome??? Saying Osuwari to hiroshi? Has Inuyasha really been re-born in her time? Will Hiroshi fall to the ground? What will happen to Hojo will they continue tutoring? **

**Sorry if I'm becoming bad at this. I think I'm losing my touch. Am I? Please Review. Thank-you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'm trying to update and get onto a normal. I was very attached to my computer. I feel hollow now. But I think I'm finding a 'new' normal. So I'm going to update . Okai? Tell me if it's okai plz!**

GOING TO BE IN THIRD PERSON FOR A BIT.

All of a sudden the floor shook. The blue beaded necklace shone almost white around Hiroshi's neck. He was thoroughly confused. All of a sudden his standing form betrayed him. He had a look of disgust on his face. He slammed to the floor as if his bodied no longer followed his head. A part of him felt familiar to this.

BACK TO KAGOME'S POV

I look back at the man falling to the floor and can't help but smirk. I won again. But then the haziness in my eyes fades. This wasn't a dream. Had I really sat Inuyasha in front of Hojo and Mom and it was really not Inuyasha, but Hiroshi.

I opened my eyes in disbelief that he was on the ground. My mother came next to me. I knew she was thinking what I was without even saying it.

"Kagome-chan…." Was all she said to me.

"Kagome-san…." Was Hojo's response.

I stood speechless.

The room was quiet. All of a sudden I heard Hiroshi grunting. He got to his feet.

I looked at him and my jaw-dropped. "I…umm….uhhhhh," I couldn't say a word.

"WHAT DID I DO?" Hiroshi yelled. I saw anger in his face.

"You wouldn't call be my name! My name is Kagome not woman. And for being a dense BAKA!" I screamed back.

"Meh. I had to go through this just because you couldn't accept that you like Hojo." He replied smirking.

"Osuwari!" I screamed again.

"Stop it!!!" He screamed.

I smiled as he grunted and came to his feet. I was wondering why Hiroshi wasn't surprised that I could do that. He was just angry.

I turned to Hojo who was still dumfounded. I expected him at least to ask but neither did. I smiled and sat down at the table.

"Kagome, how did u posses Hiroshi-san like that?" Hojo finally asked. Everyone had been still as I was walking back.

I opened my mouth to respond. But I hesitated. What am I supposed to say?

My mother snickered and left us. Great. What was I supposed to do now.

Suddenly Hiroshi responded. I was confused. "The rosary around my neck. It has been passed down for generations." His voice was utterly calm. It reminded me of Sesshomaru.

"Oh…" was all Hojo responded with. "But how did Kagome know that?" Hojo turned and asked me.

I gulped. What should I say? That I used to go back 500 years in time though a well and I put the rosary on a half-demon who looks similar to Hiroshi.

"She probably researched it. You like history don't you?" Hiroshi said saving my butt again.

I smiled nervously. "Yes,…I researched it. I love history and when I was searching about the Feudal Era I discovered it. I always wanted to know what it was like to say 'Osuwari' to a person with the rosary." I lied and unknowingly spoke the word again.

"Well then if tutoring is done for today, I will leave as well," Hojo told them walking away from both of.

Hiroshi and I both let out the breath we had been holding.

"Thank-you," I said to Hiroshi after Hojo had left the room to thank my mom as he left.

"Heh, you better be. I saved your ass their," Hiroshi said full of himself.

I got to work cleaning up the mess on the coffee table. Then throwing back "Well there wouldn't have been a mess if you had just called me by my name to begin with."

"Well, I'm sorry your are so moody." Hiroshi replied smirking.

"I could do it again you know." I said smirking. His smirk disappeared and he had an angry face. I turned round to leave the room and remember Hiroshi had to leave as well.

I turned around to face him and tell him to leave my house when he spoke.

"Kagome-san, it is true this rosary has been passed down from generation to generation. Only a certain woman can control the power of the rosary. Are you a miko?" Hiroshi said staring at the floor with a serious tone.

I couldn't reply. So if he had the rosary in his family. Does that mean he's related to Inuyasha.

"When I met you I knew there was something different about you. You have the scent of a miko."

Scent? He can smell people. Like Inuyasha. I stared to feel light headed. I sat down.

"Your name, Kagome, I have heard in our family stories. You know of the rosary. You know how to control it. You smell of a miko. Who are you?" Hiroshi questioned me.

I stared at him with fear. I started to cry. What was I doing here? I have to see him again. Inuyasha. I have to. Hiroshi sat down next to me.

"Sorry," he said to me waiting for me to stop crying. As he was waiting he began to tap his nails on the table. For the first time I noticed how long his nails were.

"Inuyasha. Hanyou. Hiroshi?" My mouth repeated in a cracking voice. I didn't understand. It made no sense. It felt as if the Feudal Era and this world were merging. I knew they were related, but somehow this seemed surreal.

"You spoke of him before. Inuyasha is one of my ancestors." Hiroshi stated.

"I've met him." I stated as clear as day. My voice was getting stronger now. I rubed my eyes and wiped my tears. "Inuyasha and I are getting the Shikon no Tama pieces and making the jewel whole again. We travel in a group of 5 along with Sango's pet and friend Kirara."

"You are THAT Kagome?" Hiroshi asked confused staring at me. "You're probably a fake miko. You probably don't even have any powers!" Hiroshi claimed.

"I do! I just haven't fine tuned them." I said getting up.

"Yeah well, how are you in THIS time? All of that happened 500 years ago." Hiroshi asked smirking.

"The well on this property take only Inuyasha and I through 500 years." I said smirking back.

"Well, then why aren't you there? Betraying my ancestor of course." Hiroshi smirked and turned to leave.

His words had stabbed me like a million swords. Was I really betraying Inuyasha?

"Hiroshi?" My mother asked piping in.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Are you okay now?" She asked curious whether he was injured.

"I'm fine."

**Thatz all. And remember I own NOTHING!**


	10. Chapter 10

**So here I am next chapter. btw!!!!!!! MY COMPUTER IS FIXED!!! YAY!!! ALL MEMORY WAS STILL THERE!! okaii. now that i'm done with that let's continue with the story!!!!!! **

I felt a strange sensation run through me. I ran up to my mother. I had to go to the feudal era. I just had to! But a part of me knew I couldn't. There were 500 years that separated Inuyasha and me. In my time I had school, work and a career to look forward to. IN his life he had to gather the jewel shards. How could I possibly do both?

Hiroshi's words ran through my mind. _Betraying. _

I was the reason the Shikon no Tama was broken. I had to put it back together it was my responsibility. So no matter what I needed to be there. I couldn't bail out when I was needed here. I promised Inuyasha once that we would fight together always until Naraku was defeated and the jewel was whole. Neither was completed and I left him.

"Mom," I said breathlessly. Not because I had run here but because of my overwhelming thoughts. It had been months since I had thought this clearly about why I had gone to the Feudal Era. "I have finally made my decision."

My mother looked at me completely confused.

"Mom, I can't go on like this. I can't stay here. I am the reason there is and was unrest 500 years ago. It is my responsibility to fix it. That is more important right now then my future. I have decided I wish to stay in the Feudal Era."

My mother's eyes widened and for the first time I saw tears flow. It hit me why my mother asked me to stay. She missed the times when I was in the house. We'd talk for hours about the strangest things. She missed me.

"I never thought my daughter would leave the house at such a young age," She began sobbing. "I knew the day would come when you would leave. You are a girl after all. But Kagome I want you happy. If that is your decision than I can not stand in your way."

I hugged my mother. It felt as if this would be the last time I would see her.

"I love you." I said while hugging her tightly.

"You'll always have a home here Kagome," My mother told me with reassurance. "Please come visit every Christmas at least," she begged.

"I'll pack and say good-bye to everyone Mom. Thank-you for understanding. I know by doing this I won't be able to live in this world anymore. There isn't much hope for an uneducated person in our time. But I promise to become something in the Feudal Era. I'll visit annually too. I'll bring Inuyasha too! And and.." I started to sob. Tears fell across my face.

"Go, get ready. You've waited 2 months already." My mother said smiling through her tears.

I nod and run up the stairs. Thoughts flow through my head. I am not betraying Inuyasha now. I will not betray. I will take responsibility for the broken Shikon no Tama. Only one sentence of doubt comes to my head. When I go back, will I still have a place among the gang or will Kikyo have replaced me for good? I try to hide it. I have made my decision whether or not she is there I have made my decision will go back.

When I reach my room I search through my closet till I find the yellow bag I took with me. Somehow it seems okay. I won't be coming back in a while, maybe in a year or maybe a few. I packed a few clothes and cosmetics. Some nursing and medical care books I happened to buy at the schoolbook fair and a first aid kit. I do need much more. I plan to buy more clothing and necessities there so I seem to fit in with that era. With a sad sigh I walk down the stairs for dinner.

"Onee-chan, where are you going?" Sota asks.

"Sota, she is going back to the Feudal Era for good. The first child to leave the nest dad," Mom explains.

Grandpa tears and sits down for the meal.

Sota clutches my hand begging me not to leave.

"I'll come and visit Sota don't worry." I reassure him sitting down for the meal.

"It is late Kagome. Leave tomorrow after dinner after your last night in your bed." My mother suggests.

I nod and we begin the meal in silence.

* * *

I rise early with the sunrise. Seeing that it is a Monday everything will be open early. I get dressed and head out to buy Ramen. I need to stock up for at least two years. Maybe this time I will ask Kaede how to make food so I won't have to rely on the Ramen I bring.

I also plan to stop by Hojo's to tell him I won't be coming to school from now on. I want to tell him personally. He did a lot of nice things for me.

As I walk to the grocery store I can't help but take a detour. It feels strange. I know now for sure won't be seeing these places anymore. Without me even realizing I end up walking to the school. It is empty now as it is too early in the morning. I see memories of me chatting away about a cute guy on the schoolyard or playing with my friends.

I end up walking to our neighborhood park next. I come to the spot where Sota and his girlfriend met. That time Inuyasha and I hooked them up. I chuckle sadly as I walk by.

Finally when I reach the grocery store I stack of on Ramen packs avoiding the unwanted stares I get from the amounts I am carrying. I reach the counter and pay. The clerk smiles at me. "You normally buy a lot Higurashi, but this is more than usual," the clerk chuckles. I smile. "You stopped buying them for two months I was worried."

I laugh in response as I leave the store. I'll miss them dearly. Suddenly doubt starts creeping into my mind. _When I go back will I have a place in the gang? _I hope so. Then I walk to Hojo's house.

* * *

I reach his house as he walks out the door. It is right next to the pharmaceutical store. I have barely been here before. It looks strange. Like a normal house but with the most beautiful flowers ever.

"Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Hojo waves and walks toward me.

"Good Morning Kagome." He says smiling. "You have not been here before so you've never seen the flowers have you?"

"Yes, they are wonderful."

"Why aren't you in your uniform?" Hojo questions.

"Hojo, I came to tell you I will not be going to school from now on." I say with no expression in my eyes.

"Kagome, Did you join a gang? Are you not coming to school because you can't leave them? Can you not afford tuition. I could help." Hojo starts questioning again.

I smile. I will miss Hojo when I leave. "No, I am leaving here forever. Moving but not exactly. My family is staying here."

Hojo looked absolutely confused. "I came to say goodbye." I stated face him. "Goodbye Hojo. Thank-you for caring and helping me. I'll miss you." I say. I turned around to leave him I know what I'm saying is sudden, but I'm telling him the truth.

When I start to leave he grabs for my wrist. And turns me around. "Kagome, I…"

Hojo leans uncomfortably close to my face. I take my hands and push Hojo up away from me gently. "Hojo, thank-you for being my good friend." Now I turned to leave and hurry. I had none Hojo liked me. But I didn't expect that. I guess I was dense in that way.

As I walk I suddenly here Hojo scream to complete his sentence "MISS YOU!" I smile and wave knowing it wasn't his real sentence, but thankful he isn't mad. At least he finished his last sentence with me. I can imagine Hojo would make a fine doctor.

* * *

As I walk back home I take another detour getting lost in the busy streets. It is still morning. Suddenly I bump into someone.

"Heh, out of my way." The person states in a familiar voice. They walk past me I see strand of silver hair.

"Hiroshi?" I ask turning around.

"Kagome?" He says completely confused.

"Thank-you for what you said yesterday. It made me realize that I really was betraying Inuyasha." I say smiling.

"Kagome, there is something you must know before that." He says getting all serious.

"What?" I ask now I am the one confused.

"You never returned." Hiroshi states.

"What but I am!" I shout.

"If I hadn't intervened you wouldn't have. But you must go back and find Inuyasha. For generations, my family has worn this rosary. Inuyasha was very alone. On his deathbed he gave this rosary to his son and told him to pass it on until one found a girl who could sit him. Then we must make her understand that Inuyasha waited for her. That he loved her."

"He does?" I've never had anyone say it that plainly. "Baka. He could have just come through the well." I say realizes he avoided the obvious.

"I don't know why he didn't do that. But Kagome, I don't want to just tell you that he loves you I want you to go back to him. So this will not happen. So he will not be lonely. But Kagome if you ever return. I will no longer exist."

I widened my eyes. "I am not related to you by blood. If I was then a relationship would mean incest." Then before I could register what he said. He leaned in and kissed my cheek ever so lightly. "Thank-you Kagome for telling me before you leave. Goodbye."

With that Hiroshi walked away. I stood in that spot running over what he just said. He would disappear if I returned to Inuyasha. But I had to because I loved Inuyasha. I touched my cheek. Hiroshi was sweet. I felt a tear slide down the same cheek I was touching. _Goodbye Tai Hiroshi. _Suddenly I had a wonderful idea.

"Hiroshi!" I yelled to the disappearing spot on the sidewalk. Suddenly the spot stopped moving. "OSUWARI! Don't forget me baka!" I said as I skipped away.

**That is the end of this chapter. I hope it is longer. Disclaimer. I forgot again.**

**Disclaimler: I do not own Inuyasha. That is the end. I hope this is okay. At times I felt as if I was losing Kagome character and talking too much as if I was myself. Hiroshi was a little weird wasn't he? I liked this chapter. The Hojo part weird… is it? I dunno. Hojo liked her so it would make sense for him to try to kiss her right? But then she likes Inuyasha so she said no. Makes sense? I dunno. But they'll still be friends. I think Hojo will be a doctor cuz I dunno. He seems doctorish. Next chapter: Kagome leaves and Reunion. Then Epilogue. Almost done!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!! I know I know it's been forever since I last updated. U have the right to absolutely detest me. I realize I should have updated sooner sorry. I will try. 1 more chapter to go after this one! And I'm trying to make my chapters longer so I hope this is longer!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

* * *

I turned around one last time. I smiled at mom tears brimming my eyes. Then looking at Sota I gave him a brave smile. To Grandpa I couldn't help but laugh. I would miss them. With our final goodbyes I head off to the well house. Was armed with a yellow bag with my necessities, a first aid kit, traditional clothing, a few medical books, cosmetics and of course, ramen. I changed into a light green kimono. I tied my hair up in a ponytail. My mother commented many times I looked much older now.

Tears poured down my cheeks as I jumped into the well. The familiar pink light overcame me as I reached the other side. I climbed out of the well in more difficultly than usual in the kimono. As I sat up on the ledge of the well I looked up at the blue sky. The air smelled so clean. How I missed the Feudal Era. The sweet scent of flowers ringed the air. No pollution. Birds chirped in the distance. Around the most majestic trees surrounded me. Climbing out I knew I should head to Kaede's village.

I swung the bag over my shoulders. Wiping my tears I set out in a run towards the village. From there I planned to search for Inuyasha and the gang. Down the hills of green grass I ran. Dirt roads were in my path. The familiar path I followed brought back so many memories.

I walked into the village only to be stared at by many people. Unwanted glares. Did something happen? Did they hate me now? Or… I looked down and realized I looked so different. Maybe they did not recognize me. Ignoring their stares I stormed into Kaede's hut yelling "Kaede-sama!"

"Kagome?" She responded greeting me with a hug at the entrance. Tears began again. "It has been so long child. Sit." She hurriedly made tea.

"Kaede-sama I have come for good." I told her as she worked.

"For good?" She asked dropping the ladle. Then groaning she went to find it.

"Let me help." I said fishing out the ladle.

She smiled to me. "Let us catch up while the tea is getting ready."

I nod and begin to make the tea. "Has Inuyasha come here?" I ask wanting to catch up as soon as possible.

"Many times child. Many times. Always in search of you. Tell me, why did you return for such a long time? Many moons have passed," Kaede completed.

"I was understanding my future in my world, but I have come to learn that my future lies here." I smile handing her tea.

"Good." Kaede stated me taking the tea slowly sipping it.

I started quietly while staring into the tea. The steam rose covering my face in the warm steam. After a long silence I asked. "I was wondering if maybe I could find Inuyasha and the others here. I know I have been absent for long, but I know I am the reason for them searching for the Shikon no Tama. I wish to correct that and I-"

"Miss him." Kaede completed. I simply nodded." The hanyou has missed you as well. He came often in search of you. Seeing maybe you have returned. Speaking of your 'school' was it?" Kaede asked. Then after a short silence she advised. "Remember both of you must work together to find the pieces of the Shikon no Tama."

I nodded, but quickly replied, "But what about Kikyo?"

"Kikyo is…dead. You know as well as I do that the dead must rest not live it is not her place. Plus, you know the hanyou cares for you." Kaede said to me.

"So you mean Kikyo did not join them?" I asked surprised she did not mention that.

"No my dear child," Kaede said surprised with my response.

"Then what has he been doing this whole time?" I asked my anger rising. Was Inuyasha doing nothing? Of course Sango and Miroku wouldn't of let him do this! What about Naraku!

"He's been traveling helping village's with demon problems and searching for clues about the Shikon no Tama shards as usual. But he comes back here more often asking of you." Kaede said calm as ever. "Stay a few days I'm sure he will come back in that time."

I nodded solemnly. I imagined finding Inuyasha right away. But I guess it wasn't going to happen. I smiled and begin to assist Kaede with her priestess chores.

* * *

Two days dragged by. Yes, this was the Feudal Era, but I found it empty without Inuyasha. I had collected a few herbs and heading into Keade's hut to prepare some special water for exorcism. As I sat down to boil down the herbs my back was to the door. Kaede had gone out. Now, I missed Inuyasha the most. I was so alone. I missed his fidgeting. I had lost all doubts of coming here. I knew he loved me with what Hiroshi said. Hiroshi.

I stirred the pot in a daze. Suddenly a voice brought me back to reality.

"Hey old women! Is girl back yet?! Did she finally come to her senses?!"

The voice was so familiar yet I hadn't heard it whine in so long. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I turned around and look up at Inuyasha long silver hair and golden eyes, so similar to Hiroshi and so Inuyasha. I ran up to him and threw my hands around him.

"K-Kagome?" Inuyasha stuttered trying to register I was here. Then he said. "You finally came to your senses eh? We need you here baka!!"

"Yes!" I said releasing him from the hug.

"Y-yes?" he said taken by surprise by me

"I've come back for good!" I exclaimed smiling at his dumbfounded (adorably cute puppy) face.

"Keh, good you're not going back to that stupid time!" Inuyasha said being himself.

I chuckled it was something I missed.

"What? What's so funny??" Inuyasha said getting annoyed.

"N-nothing." I managed between chuckles that were getting harder.

"So did you bring more Ramen?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha!" I said raising my voice. He winced he knew what was going to come. I wondered whether he would actually miss it. "Osuwari!"

**Bang!**

"Ow! Why didn't you just stay in your time?!" Exclaimed a red, angry Inuyasha.

"Osuwari!"

**Bang! **

"I missed you. That is why I came back baka!" I yelled before retreating form his sleeping form.

Exiting the hut I spotted Sango and Miroku. Shippo was running towards me racing.

"Kagome! Kagome!" he chirped.

"Shippo!" I said hugging him.

"That stupid Inuyasha wouldn't go back for you! I missed you!" Shippo complained immediately.

I just chuckled.

"Kagome-sama!" Miroku and Sango replied in unison.

"You had been gone for so long we were so worried!" Sango exclaimed.

"Inuyasha informed us you mother was concerned for your future so you would be staying for longer in your time." Miroku told me.

"Yes, but I have decided my future lies here. I'll be staying from now on here..forever!"

Smiles graced the faces of all my friends. Even Kirara jumped on my lap purring contently. In the distance the sun began to set. Inuyasha raced to catch up to us finally getting up from the ground.

I was happy. I had finally found my place. My future. It rested here. The truth is I love Inuyasha, but I think it's too much for him to take right now. For now we should all deal with Naraku.

"Tomorrow let the search for the Shikon no Tama shards continue!" I exclaimed.

That was longest break I had ever taken in my time. But I was thankful I took it, because it helped me realize where I belonged. I decided not to mention Hiroshi to everyone. Instead I would just remember him, the kid who set me on the right track.

The one question I should have asked Hiroshi that really bugged me…who did Inuyasha mate with if I wasn't there?

**

* * *

**. 

**Until next time…**

**Pearlblue5.**


	12. Chapter 12 EPILOGUE

**I am so stupid. I didn't realize the previous chapter had the disclaimer as avatar the last airbender. Stupid stupid me. Anyways… here is the right one. Lol. **

* * *

**Hey, It's me again. This is the epilogue for the story. I know it has been forever please forgive me. This chapter is the end! Good-bye then. And please R&R ty. This chap will not be in Kagome's POV. Rather in 3rd person.**

**Pearl – In honor of this special occasion I have some help to do the disclaimer. Say hello to theboys!! (XD i have no life)**

**Zuko – Uncle? Uncle? Where are you? Some peasant has kidnapped me! Uncle? **

**Pearl- Ah! Zu-zu (hugs) Glad you could make it.**

**Zuko – Get off me wench!**

**Ichigo – Ahh!! (battle cries and starts charging with Zanpakto) Wait! Where'd the Espada go? **

**Pearl – Strawberry-san! Glad you could come!! **

**Ichigo – What! It's not Strawberry! Don't call me that! **

**Sasuke – (thinks: Is this an illusionary technique? IS this a distraction? I won't fall prey to it.) **

**Pearl – Sasuke –kun!!!!! (hugs and smiles brightly)**

**Sasuke – (Peels Pearl off of him)**

**Pearl – No help at all! **

**Tamaki – My daughter!! I have been taken from her! How will she survive alone in the world. **

**Pearl – Tamaki- sama? **

**Tamaki – Haruhi! Haruhi! Have you seen her? She's about (points to his hip) this tall. No wait, (points to shoulder) this tall. No wait...**

**Pearl – No, and I don't care right now! I have to do the Disclaimer! I'm wasting writing room! And everybody so OOC!! (spazzes) **

**Tamaki – (crouches in corner away from everyone else) **

**Pearl – Ah! Mon Ami! Je suis desole! I meant to say yes I have seen her! I will take you to her if you say the Discalimer. **

**Tamaki – (hugs Pearl) For my daughter! Pearlblue5 does not own INUYASHA FEUDAL FAIRYTALE. **

* * *

When she received no reply she smirked coming up with a plan! "Well if you aren't coming then Kikyo and Inutaisho are going to get _all_ the treats Grandma made." 

Suddenly a tuft of white hair came into view. Kagome ran up and grabbed the little boy no less than 7. An exact replica of Hiroshi was her first son so she named him that in honor of the boy who reminded her of her place.

The second child's name was Inuyasha's choice as Hiroshi was Kagome's. Of course it was Kikyo since the chidl was a girl. Kagome didn't mind though. She knew Inuyasha once loved Kikyo, but he had proved his loyalty towards her by not marrying or mating with someone before Kagome came back.

Their last and newborn son was named Inutaisho after Inuyasha's father. They planned to visit Kagome's mother's today so she could see the newborn. Inuyasha was currently caring for Kikyo.

Kagome was heading back to her shrine. The one that has belonged to Kaede and had been passed down to her. She also knew that after her death the young priestess in training, Kikyo would take her place. She would make the first hanyou priestess for the village.

Hiroshi clung to Kagome's clothing as she walked back through the grass clutching her newborn to her bosom. She entered the shrine to see Inuyasha red in the face ALMOST blowing up at Kikyo who was smirking and running around creating havoc.

Kagome took a hearty laugh at the door. Inuyasha turned and barked "What are you laughing at miko?"

"My intelligent daughter," smirked Kagome.

She put Inutaisho into Inuyasha's arms. She smiled at how good of a father he looked. The word father reminded her of who he would have married/mated. I would have been none other than Sesshomaru's current girlfriend Kagura!

It disgusted her.

"Let's go! Mom and Sota are waiting! And this year Sota is bringing a new girlfriend!" Kagome excitedly stated getting Hiroshi and Kikyo out the door.

"Wow, he needs to settle down . He'd might get worse than Miroku did." Inuyasha replied. walking out the door as Kagome followed.

"But Miroku settled down. I just hope Sota does too." Kagome completed and off they were to oh-so-familiar-bone-eaters-well. "That reminds me," Kagome began. "After this we have to go to the newly rebuilt demon slayer's village to see Sango, Miroku and Shippo."

"Let's hope none of the villagers attack me this time," Inuyasha smirked as he placed Inutaisho in Kagome's arms and then Kikyo on the ledge of the well.

Kikyo quickly jumped in. "I hope Shippo hasn't become like Miroku. He's a bad influence."

"I think Shippo is still mad I won't let him stay with you. Anyways what I find surprising is how Sango isn't pregnant yet." Inuyasha said.

Kagome only replied with "Inuyasha! That was rude to say! Osu-"

"You promised not to after Inutaisho was born remember?" he replied smiling.

She smiled back as Inuyasha put Hiroshi on the ledge of the well. He then kissed Kagome on the cheek before going inot the well as well.

Kagome looked back at the rolling hills of the Feudal Era. _Home._

Then she jumped into the well to the Era when she was born. Leaving the place she belonged only to return to it time in a week.

**

* * *

**

**Until my next story…**

**Pearlblue5**

**Hope you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
